El Destino
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: ¿El hilo del destino te guía hasta el amor de tu vida? Es una pregunta que Temari se ha hecho durante años, especialmente por que ella puede ver aquel singular hilo. ¿Qué pasaría si por azares del mismo destino se encuentra con esa persona? " –Shikamaru, ¿Creees en el destino?... – "


**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El Destino.**

**O**ne-shot.

_**S**hikamaru & **T**emari (**S**hika**T**ema)_

* * *

Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, me senté tranquilamente en la banca color crema del parque, mientras miraba como los pequeños niños jugaban felizmente en los juegos, algunos se balanceaban en los columpios, otros jugaban en las cajas de arena, y los demás corrían persiguiéndose unos a otros, típicos juegos de niños.

Me acomode en la banca, y sonreí, mientras los niños corrían con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, los hilos rojos se alargaban, y se acortaban, pero no se rompían. A mi corta edad me acostumbre a este hecho, ver esos hilos que nadie más puede ver, esos que indican los lazos de amistad y amor entre las personas, las personas a las que uno estaba destinado a conocer, hacerse amigos o algo más que eso, es realmente extraño. Para algunos será beneficioso, así sabrían a quien están destinados a conocer y la persona indicada con la que estaremos el resto de la vida.

La suave brisa veraniega meció suavemente mis cabellos, ¿Qué hacer?, no hay nada, absolutamente nada bueno para pasar el tiempo, y más aun sola. Mis amigas, todas se fueron de vacaciones, y mis hermanos para variar, hicieron los mismo, y me dejaron completamente a la deriva en la gigantesca cuidad de Tokio. Me levante de mi asiento, el calor me estaba matando, camine hasta llegar al vendedor de helados más cercano.

- Buenos días señorita – me saludo contento el anciano que vendía los helados –

- Buenos días – salude sonriente, su mano derecha me llamo la atención, cientos de hilos rojos salían de su dedo meñique – Es usted muy amigable –

- Oh, gracias – dijo sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Quiere comprar un helado? –

- Ah… Sí – dije recordando mi propósito – Quiero un helado de chocolate –

- Claro – dijo mientras buscaba en su pequeño carrito el helado que le había pedido – Aquí tiene –

- Gracias – dije recibiéndolo y pagando lo que le debía –

Me gire para volver donde estaba sentada, camine tranquilamente, iba a dar un bocado a mi helado y sentí un empujón en mis espaldas, y en un instante, mi helado ya estaba en el piso.

- Lo siento – comento una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y vi a un chico un poco más alto que yo, sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca despreocupado, su peinado de piña llamo mi atención –

- No importa – le dije sonriendo –

- Tire tu helado… - dijo notando como el helado se había derretido en el piso – Si quieres te compro otro –

- No, no es necesario – comente, pero este ya había ido a comprar otro helado –

- Aquí tienes – dijo cuando volvió, me entrego en helado de chocolate con su mano izquierda, la mire detenidamente, buscando ese hilo rojo, el que indicaba la persona con la cual él está destinado a estar, cuando lo encontré, me lleve la sorpresa más impactante de mi vida, su hilo terminaba justo en mi mano izquierda… no puede ser…. – Oye… -

- ¿Q-Que? – pregunte con un hilo de voz –

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto extrañado al ver mi reacción –

- Eh, Sí; Gracias por el helado – dije mientras lo recibía –

No, no puede ser, es él, él… no lo creo, se supone que debería estar feliz, pero… es extraño, ¿Él?, ¿Un vago?, bueno, es lindo…

- ¡Oye! – dijo captando mi atención, me voltee a verlo – Te pregunte cuál es tu nombre –

- Ah, mi nombre es Temari, ¿Y el tuyo? – pregunte sonriendo y prestándole atención a mi helado de chocolate –

- Shikamaru Nara – contesto despreocupado –

- Oh… bueno, gracias por el helado Shikamaru – le dije sonriendo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –

- No hay de que, después de todo te lo debía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

El silencio reino, y por una extraña razón mientras caminaba hacia la banca Shikamaru camino a mi lado, ambos nos sentamos, el silencio continuaba… Me fije en su mano derecha, esta tenia cientos de hilos que iban en todas direcciones… entonces es amigable; Según lo que se la mano izquierda tiene un solo hilo, tal vez dos, que son los del amor de pareja, mientras que en la mano derecha están los hilos que representan a los familiares, amigos y futuros amigos.

- Temari… - menciono mi nombre para captar mi atención, lo que consiguió –

- ¿Qué? – pregunte con tranquilidad, mirándolo a la cara, puedo jurar que por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos –

- ¿Te molesta que este aquí? – pregunto algo… ¿triste? –

- No, no me molesta para nada – conteste sonriendo ampliamente –

- Ah… el silencio es muy problemático – dijo, más bien se quejo –

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? – pregunte divertida, asintió – bueno, ¿Sobre qué? –

- No sé… - dijo mirando al cielo, lo imite; Las nubes se movían al compas del viento –

- Shikamaru, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la hierba, debajo de un árbol? – le pregunte mientras miraba al cielo –

- Claro – contesto al instante, sonriendo ampliamente, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, su sonrisa es tan hermosa – Que problemático será levantarme – dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, reemplazándola por una mueca –

- ¡Vamos! – dije tratando de animarlo, lo que no funciono – No seas vago – le reproche, cruzada de brazos –

- Está bien – dijo algo desganado, suspire, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un vago? –

Cuando por fin Shikamaru se levanto perezosamente de la banca caminamos tranquilamente hacia un árbol de cerezos, nos sentamos en la hierba y la sombra del árbol nos cubrió del sol.

- Entonces… ¿De qué hablamos? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras se recostaba por completo en la hierba, le mire divertida –

- No sé… ¿A qué instituto vas? – le pregunte mientras apoyaba la espalda en el tronco del árbol –

- Al Konoha High School, ¿Y tú? – pregunto cerrando los ojos, pareciera que quisiera dormir –

- Al Suna High School, ¿En qué grado vas? –

- En cuarto, ¿Tú? – pregunto, abrió los ojos y siguió el movimiento de las nubes, al igual que yo con él, miraba cada cosa que hacia –

- En cuarto también – dije sonriendo – ¿Tienes hermanos? –

- No, soy hijo único – dijo a lo que solo solté un "Ah" - ¿Y tú? –

- Tengo dos hermanos – dije sonriendo, recordando a mis "amados" hermanos, los cuales se fueron de vacaciones sin su queridísima hermana –

- Temari… estoy aburrido – soltó tranquilamente, trate de contener mi enojo, ¿Acaso soy tan mala para hablar?, según muchas personas, no –

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – pregunte con voz forzosamente feliz –

- Nada, solo mirar el cielo – dijo simplemente, rodee los ojos –

- ¡Oh, que entretenido! – dije con el sarcasmo marcado en cada sílaba –

Este sonrió ante mi reacción, creo que le entretiene el hecho de que mirar el cielo es muy aburrido para mí, suspire.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme – dije mientras me levantaba del piso –

- ¡No! – dijo casi en un grito – Quédate un poco más – rogo –

- Lo siento, tengo que irme – el hilo se tenso, y se alargo, esperando que me fuera –

- … - soltó un suspiro, se sentó y me agarro de la muñeca, le mire extrañada; Me jalo fuertemente y prácticamente caí encima de él, quede sentada en su regazo –

- ¿Qué demo…? – no pude completar la frase, Shikamaru me había callado… con un beso, un suave beso cargado de amor, le correspondí gustosa –

- Te amo Temari, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que era mi destino estar contigo – dijo cuando el beso termino, le mire sonriente –

- Yo también Shikamaru – me lance a sus abrazos y lo bese, Shikamaru cayó de espaldas a la hierba y quede encima de él, me abrazo por la cintura mientras yo envolvía su cuello con mis brazos –

- Este es el mejor día de San Valentín que eh tenido – murmuro mientras una de sus manos se posaba en mi rostro, apartando los mechones rebeldes que caían libremente sobre mi frente –

- ¡¿Hoy es San Valentín?! – grite y me levante rápidamente del suelo, Shikamaru me miraba con sorpresa –

- Sí… - dijo mirándome incrédulo, se puso de pie con facilidad –

- No puede ser, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? – pregunte al aire, puedo jurar que Shikamaru me miro entretenido –

- Vaya, que mujer tan problemática – dijo mirándome con cariño, me cruce de brazos y refunfuñe por lo bajo –

- Vago… - murmure y desvié mí mirada de la suya; Sin esperármelo él ya me tenía en sus brazos, abrazándome protectoramente –

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – me susurro al oído, y tomo mi mano jalándola levemente, comencé a caminar a su lado –

- Pensé que eras tan vago que no querrías caminar – dije en tono de burla, este rodeo los ojos –

…

- Shikamaru – dije captando su atención, este me miro, indicando que me escuchaba, ambos nos encontrábamos con hace un rato, acostados en la hierba, su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho – ¿Crees en el destino? – le pregunte, este me miro incrédulo –

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – contesto con otra pregunta –

- Tú dijiste que era tu destino estar conmigo, ¿Lo dijiste para que sonara bonito o por qué de verdad lo crees? –

- Un poco por los dos – contesto divertido –

- ¡Shikamaru! – dije su nombre en tono de reproche –

- No creo mucho en el destino – dijo esta vez más serio – Pero cuando nos encontramos, no creo que haya sido casualidad –

- Ah… ¿Entonces si crees? – insistí –

- Un poco – contesto rindiéndose - ¿Y tú? –

- ¿Yo? – pregunte señalándome inocentemente – Si creo –

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto algo extrañado –

- ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no podría creer en él? – pregunte para mí misma –

- Creo que nunca te entenderé, mujer problemática – dijo y acaricio mi cabello con ternura –

- No tienes que entenderme, solo quererme – le dije y ambos sonreímos –

Estire mi mano hasta entrelazarla con la mano de Shikamaru, ambas manos izquierdas juntas, al igual que el hilo rojo, que se encontraba enredado en nuestras manos, sonreí, después de todo, _el hilo rojo del destino _siempre te llevara con la persona que se convertirá en la más importante en tu vida, la que te complementara y amara por siempre, todo gracias a ese _pequeño hilo…_

**Fin.**

* * *

**H**ello, minna.

Aquí subiendo milagrosamente otro fanfic, lamento no haber subido algo antes, ando con 0% de inspiración. Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, –tambien esta en mi cuenta de Shikatema-canon – espero que les guste. Un regalito de San Valentín atrasado :P

Espero pronto pasarme por aquí y seguir subiendo fics para que ustedes disfruten n.n

_Con cariño~_

_~Yuume~_


End file.
